


itachi shutterstock uchiha

by Spectergeist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Crack, For a Friend, Fun, God Save Me, Naruto Shuppuden, Naruto af, Never Watched, Not Serious, Other, Post-Bonds: Naruto Shippuden the Movie, What Have I Done, funny fic, ive never watched this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectergeist/pseuds/Spectergeist
Summary: (Disclaimer I’ve never watched naruto)Basically Itachi comes back from the dead as a shutterstock image and has a big ass watermark on his face, everyone finds this hilarious.
Kudos: 2





	itachi shutterstock uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER WATCHED NARUTO DONT FIGHT ME THIS WILL BE VERY INACCURATE!

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are walking together dramatically into the sunset. But just then Sakura smells something fishy and turns around. Oh shit she saw a wack mf. “Sasuke your stank ass brother came back from the dead.” She says seriously. “DA FUCK.” Sasuke says as he turns around. Naruto also turns around, cause he needs attention. Sasuke is literally shaking in his boots until... Itachis musty ass looks him in the eyes. And then. Sasuke sees... a fucking watermark. Sasuke had to take a triple take because he thought he was on some hard drugs.

But nope, Itachi really did have a watermark on his ugly ass face. Narutos dumbass burst out laughing. “WTF IS ON HIS FACEEEE?” Naruto asked while literally crying. Sakura could barely keep a straight face but ofc shes superior to Naruto so she kept it up. While sasuke after recovering from the hell he just witnessed, he responded to seeing the watermark on his face by saying, “At least it isn't an akatsuki cloak."

After he said that Sakura bursted out into laughter, they were all basically bullying Itachi like it was middle school. Itachi could find no words, so instead he just turned his musty ass around and tried to forget that this ever happened. 

But oh shit! He stepped in a fucking puddle and melted like he was the wicked witch of the west.


End file.
